The Experiment: The True Story
by Etcy
Summary: [CATS Fic] Science can create some amazing things...but what is the price?
1. Birth

Kitty Kibbles: I wrote this a VERY long time ago on a note pad while I was on vacation in Ohio...there is absolutely nothing to do in Ohio!!! HAHA! Sorry to those of you who live there but I'm talking about the farmland part! Anywho, I hope you enjoy it! It's a bit out of the ordinary...  
  
Updated 6/14/04: used all of your suggestions and fixed everything ( hope you enjoy!!  
  
A bloodcurdling scream was heard as it echoed through the chambers of the laboratory. Doctors, nurses, and scientists ran down the overwhelming stark white halls towards where the scream had originated. Through a window a woman could be seen, she was crying in pain as she went into labor. The nurses attempted to gently and carefully lift her body in the air to lay her on a moveable stretcher in order to bring her to the operating room, but the thrashing woman would not let them touch her. She lashed out irrationally letting her limbs flail in all directions, doing anything she could manage to just keep them away from her. All she wanted was to be left alone.  
  
"Hold her down!" The woman's blood froze in terror at the sound of that voice. It was like an icy substance that never melted. That voice could only come from one person: a person with no heart or soul. No compassion for another human being's suffering.  
  
The woman pushed against her captors who restrained her from moving and whimpered against their muscles to get away. Out of the corner of her eye she caught a glimpse of the one man who caused this pain in her life. The tall figure stepped closer to her and his features became apparent. His hairless head reflected the light that shone from the ceiling. Beady eyes were hidden behind think-rimmed glasses. Calmly walking up to the bed, he looked at the clear liquid held in a needle. He looked down at the woman with a cold smirk and jabbed the needle into her arm pushing the medicated liquid into her system. The medication took its effects immediately and the woman's body lay limp on the bed.  
  
The operating room was chilly and just as white as the rest of the laboratory, all except for the crimson blood that stained the doctor's clothes. With all the success of the recent cloning, biogenetics was becoming a huge hit with the scientific community. Genetic manipulation in humans was a new venture that this staff had wanted to explore, even with the turn down of the government to allow them to do such an experiment. With this specimen, they would get their conclusion to their questions. This was their first work on a human specimen and they wouldn't let her go to waste. She was a prisoner of war from a middle-eastern country who had been kidnapped by a soldier and thrown into a concentration camp. With the vast variety of human specimens that lay in that camp they chose the most active and healthy.  
  
Crowded around the operating table, interns stood, taking notes on their observations. One intern studied the situation very closely and jotted down his notes feverishly:  
  
Experiment Title: Crossbreed Trial Test. Specimen Number: 387265  
Female  
Age: 32  
  
With the help from the Human Genome Project, a project who's mission was to identify the full set of genetic instructions contained inside a human's cells and to read the complete text written in the language of the hereditary chemical DNA, this experiment was well under way. Also, The National Animal Genome Research Program had much to do with this experiment as well, for they helped to assign animal genes to specific locations on chromosomes, so that they can be more easily manipulated in breeding programs designed to enhance expression of specific traits.  
  
With all this information, all that was left to accomplish was to actually create the crossbreed. They first had to extract a genome sample – all the genes that make up the master blueprint for building a man or woman – from the female specimen and splice it with a sample from the animal they wanted to use. Afterward they would inject the spliced genome into the female for incubation and they would hopefully have the outcome they desired.  
  
The interns began to whisper quite loudly for something amazing was occurring. "Here it comes!" the Doctor announced. Everyone in the room squeezed as close as possible to see the tiny form in the doctor's hands. No one knew what to expect. The crowd was in shock as the doctor lifted a furry black and white life-form. The kitten mewed tirelessly, wanting to get out of the cold of the room, and a gasp was heard. How had they created this? The kitten looked like a human baby except for the fact that this baby had a tail, fur, and two pointed ears atop its head. The kitten was much smaller than a human baby, only weighing in at 3 pounds 2 ounces and 8 inches in length.  
  
The baby cried louder and louder attempting to find its mother and be comforted, but instead the baby was handed off to a nurse who quickly wrapped the tiny shape in a blanket and carried it to the nursery where he would have constant observation.  
  
The woman, however, was quickly stitched and cleaned by the other nurses while the doctors went to celebrate a success. The woman was placed on a movable stretcher and rolled down the hall to an observation tank which was created especially for her. One in which she could not escape, which she had done so frequently in her other enclosures. She had become an expert at picking locks but with the electronic key code lock she was unable to do so.  
  
She was lifted and placed into a firm bed that sat in the corner of the tiny room. The room was nothing but bare walls, a door, and a window to see in but not out.  
  
"What a freak this woman is! Can you believe what she gave birth to? That little creature won't live for a week!" The nurses were laughing menacingly, and the woman cringed as she was coming out of the medication. She had heard what they said and tears ran down her face with no control. What had she done to deserve this torture? What had her baby done to deserve the torture? She had to get him out of here. She quickly fell back into a deep sleep.  
  
She was left in the room until the next morning when the scientist would observe the mother with her new infant and take note of any changes in her personality. This was going to be a masterpiece of the scientific community!  
  
..  
  
For more info on the Human Genome Project or The National Animal Genome Research Program email me and I'll send you a link (  
  
What do you think? Please review! I need some feedback to finish it ( 


	2. Meeting New Life

Kitty Kibbles: Hey everybody! I'm glad to see that most of you liked this fic ( and thank you for all the constructive criticism that you offered. I fixed the first chapter so you may want to re-read it ( it now includes some changes that you all offered ( Enjoy!!  
  
Etcy  
  
The fire of the sun rose slowly over the hill tops on the remote countryside, as the dawn finally arrived. The sun couldn't send its rays into the tank that the fiery woman was contained in, but it wouldn't matter anyway, she'd been awake before the sun.  
  
She was found pacing back and forth in her small confines, for she knew this was the day she would get to see her baby. The one that was forced upon her, but she wanted him all the same. It was her's...she'd never had something that belonged to her. This would be something special.  
  
The door creaked open behind her as a petite little nurse sashayed into the room holding the tiny baby. The woman dashed over to the nurse, her black hair shinning in the artificial lighting. A wide smile came across her face as she saw the furry form wiggling in its wrap. She looked up at the nurse unable to contain her smile.  
  
"My precious baby boy! Oh! He's so beautiful." She lifted the child from the nurse's arms and held him tightly to her bosom. She gently caressed his furry face with a dainty hand.  
  
The poor young nurse smiled, though somewhat confused and finally broke the silence with her question. "Nicole, how did you know it was a boy? You can't even see his entire body. He's all wrapped up." Her question glance was meant by a warm smile.  
  
Nicole shrugged still entranced by her son. "I guess it's just a mother's intuition." She smiled and returned to her creation's gaze. "Bethany?" Nicole regarded the nurse, "You are the only one here who treats me with any dignity or decency whatsoever! I wanted to just thank you for your kindness. It means so much to me, when I'm stuck here with all this hate and despair." Bethany smiled but gave no response. "Could you please leave us alone for a bit?" Nicole's pleading tone could not go unanswered. "I'd just like some time alone with my baby." Nicole looked at the microphone place in the tank so the scientists could hear her. She got up close to the mic and screamed into it, "And would you also ask those good for nothing doctors to leave me the hell alone!" She smiled and giggled at her accomplishment to have hopefully deafened them for quite a while.  
  
Bethany giggled along with Nicole and finally turned to leave, "Nicole, he's a beautiful baby, by the way." The door shut and the beep of the electronic lock could be heard. Nicole sighed at the sound, but immediately brought her attention back to the infant in her arms.  
  
The black and white baby looked around the room with curiosity, as any kitten or feline would. His bright blue eyes looked into Nicole's and he gurgled a baby laugh and attempted to break free from his wrap. She laughed at his antics and quickly unwrapped him to get a better look.  
  
His pattern was remarkable! She'd never seen a real cat whose coat looked as if he were wearing a tuxedo! The ebony fur sparkled as he became comfortable in his mother's clutch. His tail was the blackest of black with a white tip that looked as if it had been dipped in a can of paint.  
  
"Well! You are a handsome boy, aren't you?" She cooed and tickled his belly with her fingers. In playfulness, he pawed at her fingers while giggling and caught one of her fingers with a claw making her barely bleed. She pulled back in a little shock and analyzed her finger. "You little devil kitten!" She laughed at his antics and sat in a rocking chair that was placed in the corner near her bed. "You need a name my little fiend." She quickly relaxed and rocked the baby while humming a sweet tune that her mother had sung to her as a child. She lay her head back on the cushioned pillow and thought for a moment of a name that suited the rascal in her arms.  
  
"I've got it!" She smiled with enthusiasm at her brilliant name. "You'll be my little Mistoffelees...or is it Mephistopheles? Oh well I think Mistoffelees sounds much better don't you?" she asked the sleepy kitten in her arms. "And you will be named for your..." she looked at her finger, "devilish ways." She chuckled and cuddled him closer to her.  
  
Mistoffelees let a squeak of a yawn escape his lips and showed white stubs of where fangs would shortly appear. He gently rubbed his nose into the baby blue terry cloth of the robe that fit Nicole's now slender form. A soft purr could be heard rumbling from his tiny chest as Nicole lifted him and herself onto the bed that was provided for her. She quietly pulled the sheets over them and protectively held him to her chest as they both quickly fell into a peaceful slumber.  
  



End file.
